When using a hand-operated drill, a user typically grips a handle of the drill and asserts a thrust on the drill towards a surface against which a drill bit of the drill is disposed in order to drill a hole into the surface. If the user asserts thrust on the drill outside of the optimum thrust range, this may lead to several problems. These problems may include one or more of the following: the drilling process taking longer than needed; the drilling process being unsafe; ergonomic issues; work-hardening of the surface due to excessive heat; the drilling process requiring more effort of the user than needed; damage being done to the drill bit or to the drill itself; damage being done to the surface into which the hole is being drilled; or the drilling process resulting in a low-quality hole being drilled in the surface.
There is a need for an apparatus and method which will resolve one or more issues of the current art.